Un olvido para recordar
by Calkin
Summary: Sasuke odió a Sakura desde el primer dia que la vio y la siguió odiando hasta que se marchó de Konoha para no verla más. Pero cuando una incidente lo trae de vuelta, Sasuke se dará cuenta de que estuvo evitando un pasado que podría dejar de existir.


Les dejo una nueva historia de Sasuke y Sakura que la tengo casi lista, asi que la subo para que la lean. Si les gusta como ha empezado me dejan un review para saber si debo continuarla.

**UN OLVIDO PARA RECORDAR**

**.**

**.  
**

**1. Camino de Piedras**

**.  
**

**I  
**

Sasuke odiaba a Sakura desde que tenía memoria. La odió el día en que la conoció y la siguió odiando hasta que se marchó de su cuidad natal para ir a la universidad.

Ella era algunos años menor que él. La primera vez que la vio, Sakura estaba cambiando los dientes de leche por unas enormes paletas blancas, y su cabello peculiarmente rosado estaba sujeto a una tirante cola de caballo.

Era una mocosa chillona y caprichosa, y en cuanto los ojos negros de Sasuke se posaron en los verdes de ella, él supo que eso le traería problemas. Desde ese día, Sakura Haruno no lo dejó en paz.

Vivía en la casa vecina, los jardines se interceptaban por un camino de piedras que iba del pórtico de la casa de Sasuke al de la casa de Sakura, y lo que era todavía peor, la madre de Sakura tenía una condenada copia de las llaves que abrian cualquier puerta de la casa de Sasuke, porque su madre no quería que sus dos hijos pequeños se encerraran en las habitaciones sin que nadie pudiera controlar lo que hacian.

Su hermano, Itachi, había tenido las agallas suficientes como para cambiar la chapa de la puerta, y cuando su madre le exigió que la devolviera a la orginal, Itachi, que ya tenía casi 18 años, empacó sus cosas y se marchó lejos.

La casa de Sasuke, en la que vivió toda su infancia y adolescencia, quedaba en un pequeño pueblo llamado Konoha, pero como allí no pasaba nada interesante y era muy seguro , ninguna casa tenía rejas en el ante jardín ni alarmas de seguridad.

Con esa brillante excusa, Sakura pasaba de una casa a otra sin que nadie se lo impidiera, y con la copia de llaves robada en uno de los bolsillos de su jardinera se metía a la habitación de Sasuke para registrarle las cosas, y siempre le robaba dinero de la alcancia.

De eso último Sasuke no se dio cuenta hasta que descubrió a Sakura con una bicicleta nueva. Él sabía que los padres de ella jamás se la iban a comprar, porque eran extremadamente cuidadosos con el dinero, así que cuuando la vio bajando desenfrenada por la calle de enfrente subida a una hermosa bicicleta rosa chillón, Sasuke la frenó de golpe y la hizo confesar como solo el sabía hacerlo, tirándola del cabello.

Por ese tiempo Sakura tenía casi 8 años, pero Sasuke ya estaba por cumplir los 14 y su fuerza era tremenda. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Sakura corrió a casa de sus padres y acusó a Sasuke de agredirla sin razón alguna.

Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke, adoraba a la tierna Sakura, y la familia Haruno se había convertido practicamente en parientes cercanos de los Uchiha, de modo que su furia fue desenfrenada.

**"No vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima a tu prima"** le reprendió cuando se enteró de lo que Sasuke había hecho a Sakura. A él le gustaba irritar a su madre diciendole que él y Sakura no tenian parentesco de sangre, pero en esos momentos tuvo que contener el impulso de gritar que no era su maldita prima.

Obligado a pedirle disculpas, Sasuke masculló a Sakura que lo sentía, y ella, que había estado sollozando ruidosamente, soltó una risita chillona y se abrazó a él diciendole que se veía muy lindo cuando pedía disculpas. Él no la alejó de un manotaso solo porque su madre los miraba con los ojos empequeñecidos por la felicidad.

Él año en que Sasuke cumplió los 16 años, fue el año en que más odio acumuló hacia la pequeña cosa rosada que se paseaba por su casa con el derecho legítimo concedido. Sin aviso, Sasuke la descubría en el sofá de su living viendo televisión, con las pies sucios por el barro sobre la mesa de centro, y cuando iba a espantarla ella escapaba como una laucha por la puerta y Mikoto terminaba por culparlo a él en cuanto veía las manchas de barro.

El asunto es que cuando cumplió 16 años, Sasuke comenzó a salir con chicas del instituto, todas muy bonitas, altas y de cabellos largos, y necesitando un lugar privado donde comenzar sus exploraciones masculinas, siempre las llevaba a su habitación y se aseguraba de trancar la puerta por si Sakura intentaba abrirla con su llave mágica.

Los peores castigos que se llevó durante esa etapa de su vida, fueron por culpa directa de Sakura Haruno y su terrible mania de seguirlo de vuelta del instituto por si iba con alguna chica a encerrarse a su habitación. Así fue como lo acusó todas las veces que Sasuke empleó formas de pasar desapercibido, diciendo el momento exacto en que el chico estaría con una chica a punto de hacer ciertas cosas indebidas.

Si antes había sentido que la odiaba, después de todos esos malos ratos a causa de su bocota, Sasuke sintió que ya no la soportaba cerca.

Pasó los ultimos años en Konoha atormentando a Sakura con frases molestas y ofensas que la muchacha, a su corta edad no conseguía comprender, pero Sasuke se encargó de asegurarle que cuando tuviera la edad suficiente lo entendería y entonces lo pasaría muy mal.

Una vez, en que a Mikoto se le ocurrió la genial idea de organizar un paseo familiar, como los llamaba ella, a la piscina temperada del centro deportivo de Konoha, Sasuke aprovechó su oportunidad para destrozar el autoestima de una chiquilla que no rellenaba el nuevo bikini que su madre le había comprado.

A pesar de que Sakura tenía solo 10 años, su mente vagaba difusamente entre la curiosidad por el sexo masculino, y Sasuke se dio cuenta de eso cuando él mismo hizo ademanes de darle un beso en la frente, y ella se puso roja como un tomate. Sasuke se rio de una Sakura que comenzó a balbucear por primera vez ante él.

Pero eso no fue todo lo que Sasuke hizo ese día. Cuando Sakura se quitó la toalla y se metio al agua, nadando como un drepedador hacia Sasuke, este la miró desdeñosamente y le dijo algo como que hasta un palo de escoba tenía más gracia que ella.

- **Deberías preocuparte por tu futuro** – agregó él, sabiendo que con esa frase terminaba de joderle la vida a la mocosa que había estado haciendo su vida un infierno. Y la reacción de ella fue todo lo que él había estado esperando, sus ojos se humedecieron y se echó a llorar gritandole a Sasuke que era un tonto sin cerebro.

Sasuke se sintió satisfecho hasta que la chiquilla le arruinó el día diciendole a Karin, la muchacha con la que se estaba viendo hace un tiempo, que no se acercara a él porque lo había visto rascandose la cabeza todo el día. No pudo evitar que mucha gente en el instituto pensara que tenía piojos, pero de seguro no eran piojos lo que Sasuke tenía en la cabeza por esas épocas, sino odio, un bravío odio hacia Sakura Haruno.

Sí, definitiva y rotundamente la odiaba. No había otra persona en el mundo a quien Sasuke hubiera despreciado más que a Sakura, y cuando finalmente ella desapareció de su vida, él se convirtió en un hombre tranquilo y relajado.

Cuando recibió una beca para estudiar en la Universidad de Tokio, debido a su exelente desplante académico, lo primero que pensó Sasuke fue que se libraría de Sakura para siempre. Esa muchacha, que estaba pasando en ese entonces por los insoportables 12 años, desapareció de su vida a penas él tomó el avión a Tokio un 10 de agosto de 2004.

No la volvió a ver durante 6 años, 6 largos años en los que Sasuke logró terminar su carrera de abogado y convertido en un excelente profesional consiguió trabajo en uno de los mejores bufete de Tokio.

Sakura era una mancha lejana en su historial de malos ratos, pero él la estaba borrando definitivamente cuando recibió la fatidica llamada que le hizo urguetiar en el pasado.

Mikoto se comunicó con él a su nuevo departamento en el centro de la cuidad, un lujoso loft de soltero que Sasuke consiguió casi en el primer año de trabajo, gracias a su excelentísimo carisma y personalidad. Con poco más de un año trabajando, Sasuke ya tenía su propio apartamento y un auto ostentoso aparcado en el estacionamiento subterráneo.

Su vida era un montón de buenas noticias, pero Mikoto lo llamó para restregarle en el rostro que no todo podía ser tan bueno.

- **Hola hijo** – le saludó con una voz más envejecida. Sasuke no hablaba con su madre hace meses, porque no tenía tiempo de hacerlo y porque, siendo francos, había perdido el interés en todo lo simple que significaba su vida pasada.

- **¿Cómo estás mamá?** - le preguntó alertandose del tono cabizbajo de ella.

- **Más o menos** – respondió la mujer y luego de una pausa en la que Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio, ella agregó – **Ha ocurrido una tragedia.**

A Sasuke se le apretó el estómago. Se había servido un baso de wisky, pero luego de haberle estado dando un par de sorbos lo dejó a un lado, sintiendose abruptamente inapetente.

- **¿Qué ha pasado?** - preguntó -** ¿Se trata de papá?**

Con Fugaku la relación había sido parecida a la de su madre. Los primeros años de estudio Sasuke llamaba muy seguido a sus padres, y los invitaba en las fechas importanes, como navidad o año nuevo, al pequeño departamento que tenía arrendado.

Pero él no regresó a Konoha.

Su excusa era siempre la misma, asunto de estudios, muchas cosas pendientes que no podía dejar para darse vacaciones tan largas, cuando en realidad la razón de que Sasuke no hubiera vuelto al aislado pueblo que lo vio crecer era presisamente la chiquilla que había odiado toda su vida...

_ Sakura_

- **Él está bien** – respondió su madre, dandole un respiro a Sasuke – **Todos estamos bien. El asunto es otro.**

**- Dime que sucede.  
**

Mikoto se tomó su tiempo. Su voz era tan calmada y serena, que cuando pronunció el nombre de Sakura Haruno, Sasuke tardó en asimilar que se traba de la misma Sakura con las paletas grandes y el cabello color chicle.

- **Su madre acaba de morir hoy en la mañana** – agregó Mikoto cuando Sasuke estaba por maldecirse por haber contestado esa llamada.

Se incorporó en su sillón de cuero rojo con los ojos negros muy abiertos debido a la sorpresa. Se le pasó por la mente una imagen nítida y rápida de una mujer muy activa de cabello rosado, que solía llamar a Sakura desde la ventana trasera del segundo piso para decirle que el almuerzo ya estaba listo: Una imagen en que el rostro de esa mujer era blanco y joven, y a Sasuke le pareció tan sano que no pudo imaginar ese mismo rostro marchito por la muerte.

- **¿Muerta?** - preguntó incrédulo y estuvo a punto de cometer la impertinencia de agregar que cómo era eso posible si era tan joven. Él había avandonado Konoha hace 6 años, y durante esos mismos 6 años jamás quiso saber cosa alguna de lo que pasaba con la vida de la familia Haruno. Ignoró los intentos de sus padres por habarle del tema, porque él se había jurado en cuanto puso un pie en Tokio, que esa historia quedaría en el pasado.

- **Llevaba varios años enferma **– dijo Mikoto con la voz deprimida – **Unos meses después de que te fuiste, el padre de Sakura las dejó.**

Sasuke pasó saliva a traves de su garganta con mucha dificultad, sobrecogido por la sensación que produce el pasar del tiempo. Él no recordaba mucho al padre de Sakura, porque siempre había sido un hombre abnegado a su trabajo y cerrado a un mundo silencioso. Las pocas veces que había asistido a las comidas familiares que Mikoto se empeñaba en realizar en el comedor de su casa, Sasuke siempre lo veía callado y ageno a los temas de conversación.

Sin embargo, no hubiera imaginado jamás que ese mismo hombre abandonaría a su familia.

- **Ennia enfermó de la pena** – agregó Mikoto – **Le diagnosticaron cáncer cuando Sakura cumplió los 13 años.**

Por primera vez, Sasuke experimentó algo más que repudio hacia Sakura, sintió algo de pena, una pena que lo llevó a preguntar cómo se encontraba ella y cómo había llevado la enfermedad de su madre.

- **Sakura es una chica fuerte, ¿sabes?** - dijo Mikoto con un evidente tono de cariño – **Cuando te fuiste, ella se convirtió en una señorita muy preocupada por la salud de su madre.**

A Sasuke le hubiera gustado decir que así se lo imaginaba, pero la verdad es que no podía sacarse de la cabeza el recuerdo amargo que tenía de esa chiquilla, porque a él solo le había traido problemas.

- **¿Quieres que te acompañe al entierro?** – aventuró para desviar un poco el tema.

Mikoto le dijo que no estaba obligado a asistir, despues de todo, ella sabía que Sasuke nunca había querido mucho a la familia Haruno, y que por eso todos esos años no había forzado a que él supiera de la triste historia de Sakura.

- **No es para hacerte un favor** – afirmó Sasuke seguro – **Quiero ir...**- y luego pensó que ya era hora de decirlo – **Supongo que es tiempo de que vuelva a Konoha.**

Su madre insistió en que ella solo quería poner al tanto a Sasuke de lo que sucedía, pero que él era libre de hacer lo que quisiera con su vida, porque después de todo, hace 6 años que sus lazos con esa familia se habían roto.

Sasuke notó el tono dolido de su madre, de modo que le aseguró que tomaría el próximo vuelo a Konoha y que en unas horas estaría por allí. Cuando se pusieron de acuerdo en la hora y Mikoto dijo que lo pasaría a buscar al aeropuerto, Sasuke colgó la llamada y se recargó en el sofá de cuero, cerrando los ojos para dedicarse a pensar.

Asi es como una simple llamaba lo había regresado al pasado de una sola bofetada, devolviendole el recuerdo olvidado de todas las situaciones en las que había estado a punto de ahogar a Sakura.

De pronto estuvo de pie ante el pórtico de su casa, frente a la edificación de estilo victoriano, y siguiendo con la vista el camino de piedras que llevaba a la casa de Sakura. Pero por más que se esforzó, Sasuke no pudo evocar una imagen de Sakura que no fuera la de la niña de paletas blancas y cola de caballo que tanto había odiado y que seguramente seguía odiando.

Alli estaba la misma niña, en el pórtico de la casa de madera blanca y balaustradas en el balcón del segundo piso. Con una sonrisa que ocultaba todas las travesuras que planeaba, pero también era una sonrisa infantil, y Sasuke se preguntó si acaso lo que vivió durante los 6 años en que él no supo de ella le habrían borrado esa sonrisa del rostro.

Él la odiaba, era un odio que se retorcía bajo los cimientos que Sasuke había puesto encima, pero que surgió acompañado de un nuevo sentimiento, _curiocidad_. Él odiaba a la chiquilla insoportable que había sido Sakura, pero no tenía idea de lo que había pasado después, de cuanto podría haberle hecho cambiar la enfermedad de Rin y el avandono de su padre.

Por esa razón, algo que jamás esperó que le sucediera le sucedió...

Sasuke tuvo deseos de verla.

* * *

**II**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Sasuke regresó a Konoha ese mismo martes 10 abril de 2010, cuando el reloj marcaba las 5pm.

Se excusó con su jefe, el señor Kakashi Hatake, diciendo que había recibido una triste noticia sobre la muerte de una tía lejana, y como este le otorgó una semana para arreglar sus asuntos, Sasuke empacó un poco de ropa en una maleta de cuero y partió rumbo a su pueblo natal.

El pequeño aeropuerto no estaba distinto a como había sido hace 6 años, salvo uno que otro nuevo implemento y un puesto de café que Sasuke no reconoció.

Su madre, Mikoto Uchiha, lo esperaba sentada en una de las banquetas, viendo la televisión atornillada a un pedestal que colgaba del techo de la edificación, y que en esos momentos transmitía los avances de las noticias de las 8 de la noche.

Cuando sus ojos envegecidos se encontraron con los de Sasuke, su temple siempre severo se curvó en una sonrisa de alegría.

- **Cada días estás más guapo, Sasuke** – le dijo abrazando el metro ochenta y algo de humanidad en que se había convertido el único hijo que le iba quedando.

- **Lo dices como si no nos hubieramos visto en años** – respondió Sasuke estrechando a su madre con afecto. Ella se apartó de él para mirarlo a la cara, y frunciendo el seño fingió molestia cuando le dijo que desde año nuevo que no tenía la dicha de contemplar ese rostro tan masculino.

Sasuke soltó una risa musical y pasando una mano por los hombros de la mujer, se acercó para besarle delicadamente la frente.

- **Te echaba de menos, mamá **– le dijo antes de que se pusieran a caminar a la salida del aeropuerto, donde Mikoto tenía aparcado su viejo Volvo.

El aeropuerto quedaba a 20 kilometros de Konoha, en un camino desierto de pura carretera caliente bajo el sol, pues, además, el pequeño pueblo era uno de los más calurosos que Sasuke conocía. Comparado con Tokio, Konoha era como un horno a varios grados centígrados.

- **Parece que nada a cambiado** – le dijo Sasuke a su madre, mirando por la ventana el camino que iban dejando atrás. Él hubiera esperado que Konoha se convirtiera en una conurbación, cuando la cuidad cercana lo anexara a sus dominios urbanos, pero nada había sucedido durante esos 6 años.

- **¿Te molesta eso?** - preguntó su madre mirándolo de solayo – **A mi me parece bien que Konoha conserve su identidad exacta.**

- **Sobre eso no me quejo** – sonrió Sasuke – **Sigue tal y como cuando nací.**

Mikoto rió diciendole que era un exagerado, pues por si él no lo sabía, acababan de inagurar un hermoso multicine frente a la alcadía, y también un supermercado que tenía todas las delicias que posiblemente él estaba acostumbrado a consumir en la gran cuidad.

- **Retiro lo dicho, entonces** -respondió Sasuke encogiendose de hombros, a modo de broma. A él no le importaba cuanto hubiera avanzado Konoha, simplemente había perdido el interés en ese pueblo, porque estaba seguro que nada podía ser mejor que lo que tenía en Tokio.

Luego de casi 20 minutos, un cartel sostenido sobre pilares de acero les dio la bienvenida a la villa Konoha, lugar del eterno verano, como decía con letras cursivas que durante la noche emitían unas lucesitas doradas.

Mikoto le señaló el nuevo supermercado, la plaza central decorada con árboles altos y frondosos, y el multicine recién inagurado que tenía la fachada de los teatros antiguos de europa. Estaba tan animada en su presentación, que Sasuke tuvo que mentir cuando dijo que le parecía que Konoha en verdad se estaba convirtiendo en algo nuevo, pero pensaba todo lo contrario.

Cualquier persona hubiera pensado que Sasuke se había vuelto un insensible, y es que no sintió una pisca de nostalgia cuando sus ojos se posaron despues de 6 años enteros en la edificación que lo vio nacer y convertirse en un joven con un futuro exitoso.

No le agradó la idea de bajarse del auto y pisar el cemento de la vereda de enfrente, y cuando lo hizo su primera impresión fue que a la madera le faltaba una repasada de barnis y pintura, y al cesped una recortada.

Pero su impresión impavida cambió drásticamente a penas sus ojos se dirigieron a la casa de Sakura. De la linda edificación de pino oregón que tenía un pórtico cubierto por una esterilla de zinc solo quedaba el recuerdo, porque la pintura estaba algo corroda y la esterilla rota, además de que el cesped se había convertido en maleza seca que tenía un metro de alto y cubria el camino de piedras que Sasuke tanto odiaba.

Unos 6 años atrás Sasuke se hubiera sentido aliviado de no ver ese insoportable camino que le recordaba lo cerca que estaba de Sakura, pero en esos momentos solo reafirmó lo obvio, las cosas habían cambiado drasticamente.

La casa lucía descuidada, como si no se hubieran ocupado de ella en años, a pesar de que Sasuke recordaba vivamente que la madre de Sakura era una amante de la jardinería y que jamás hubiera permitido la maleza en su jardín ni que la pintura estuviera descascarandose.

Una sensación amarga viajó a su garganta cuando Mikoto apareció detrás de él y, apoyandole una mano maternal sobre el hombro derecho, le dijo que Ennia se había convertido en un muerto en vida luego del abandono de su esposo.

-** La casa luce aún peor por dentro** – agregó ella haciendo que Sasuke se estremeciera de solo pensar las vueltas que podía dar la vida.

**- Y eso que tu envidiabas la buena mano de Ennia para decorar** – dijo él con el gusto amargo que le dejó la imagen de descuido.

Mikoto se quedó unos instantes en silencio y luego, como dandose cuenta de la atmósfera lúgubre que se había generado en el ambiente, sugirió entrar a la casa pues de seguro Fugaku se moría de ganas de ver a su pequeño hijo abogado.

Fugaku leía el periodico en su típico asiento reclinable que estaba ubicado en el living de la casa, junto a una chimenea que no había sido utilizada en años, porque cada año los inviernos eran menos fríos y mas calurosos. Dejó resbalar las gafas por el tabique nasal y le echó una inspección a Sasuke, estudiando su pantalones negros de tela, su camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabotonados y sus zapatos costosos de cuero auténtico. La resolución que tuvo fue que su hijo lucía como un exitoso hombre de negocios y sonrió más que orgulloso.

- **Deben lloverte las chicas** – le dijo a Sasuke dandole palmadas en la espalda, y luego agregó en voz baja que eso era una característica de los Uchiha.

- **También me da gusto verte** – respondió Sasuke pensando que su padre siempre solía decir lo que no debía decir.

Fugaky arrastró a su hijo hasta el sofá y lo hizo contarle todo lo que había vivido esos meses en que no había tenido noticias de él. Mientras tanto, Mikoto fue por las tazas de café, y cuando regresó con la bandeja floreada que Sasuke recordaba de los remotos años en que se hacian reuniones de té en ese living, él decidió que ya era suficiente de hablar de su vida, y que era hora de saber de Sakura Haruno.

Mikoto, entonces, se dispuso a narrarle detalladamente lo que sucedió cuando él se marchó de Konoha.

**- Ennia encontró una carta de Sake cuando volvió del trabajo ese funesto 15 de agosto** – comenzó siendo escuchada atentamente por Sasuke, que no le había dado un solo sorbo a su café – **Al principio no quizo leerla, a ella no le gustaba que le pusieran las cosas por escrito. Siempre debian ser directos, esa era una regla de oro para Ennia.**

"**Pero cuando se hizo tarde y Sake no volvía del trabajo, Ennia cogió la carta y decidió leerla, sin sospechar la tragedia que contenía ese insignificante par de líneas. Sake nunca fue comunicativo, y en su carta a penas se excusó diciendo que su vida estaba perdiendo el rumbo y que si no cambiaba seguramente se volvería loco. Aquella excusa barata tejió un millón de historias en la cabeza de la pobre Ennia, que más encima tuvo que inventarle algo a Sakura para que dejara de preguntar por su padre"**

- **¿Qué le dijo a Sakura?** - preguntó Sasuke intrigado. Como a Mikoto jamás le habia gustado que le interrumpieran cuando hablaba, su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de disgusto y le reprendió que ella estaba a punto de explicar eso.

- **Le dijo que Sake tenía problemas en el trabajo y que para no perder el empleo debía cambiarse de planta a una que quedaba muy lejos de Konoha, pero que no tenía que ponerse triste porque todo era por el bien de su familia, para que no les faltara nada. Yo todavía no entiendo porque Ennia protegió a Sake del odio de su hija cuando debió haber hecho todo lo contrario.**

- **Eso significa que tu madre no se mojaría el trasero por su viejo esposo** – le dijo Fugaku por lo bajo a Sasuke, pero Mikoto, con el buen oído que tenía, logró escucharlo.

- **Uchiha...**

Él se encogió de hombros y se llevó la taza de café a los labios, indicando que guardaría silencio. Sin otra interrupción, Mikoto carraspeó y decidió continuar con su relato.

- **El abandono injustificado de Sake se convirtió en un fantasma para Ennia y comenzó a atormentarla de día, cuando ella se ponía a pensar en que habría hecho mal para que él la dejara, y de noche, cuando se giraba en la cama y veía el vacio doloroso de la partida.**

**" Por supuesto que algo así enferma a cualquiera, y habiendo dejado de comer y de cuidar su aspecto, Sakura decidió llamar a un medio, pensando que su madre solo estaba pasando por un mal momento. Al principio solo fueron chequeos, pero luego llegó la mala noticia, Ennia tenía un tumor cerebral que problablemente era maligno. Para el cumpleaños número 13 de Sakura, a la pobre Ennia le diagnosticaron cancer. Ya te imaginarás que ese día fue todo menos celebración para la pequeña Sakura. Tuvo que crecer de un día para otro y convertirse en una mujer fuerte, conciente de que en cualquier momento podría pasar lo peor. Me encantaría decirte que Sakura sigue siendo la misma adorable chiquilla que conociste – **y en ese momento Sasuke arqueó una ceja pensando que él jamás usaría el calificativo de Adorable para alguien como Sakura **– pero la enfermedad de su madre le endureció el alma, la hizo convertirse en una chica imperturbable, que no se deja engañar ni conmover facilmente. Yo soy la única persona que ha tenido el privilegio de verla llorar, y digo privilegio porque Sakura es realmente una muchacha de piedra"**

Sasuke pensó que se había perdido en alguna parte de la narración, cuando su madre dejó de hablar de Sakura y se puso a contar la historia de alguien distinto.

Él recordaba haber visto a Sakura llorar cientos de veces, patalear en el suelo y hacer pucheros cuando su madre no le permitía meter los dedos en los pasteles que preparaba. La recordaba con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y aspirando los mocos que amenazaban por escurrirsele de la nariz. Y es que la Sakura que él recordaba, la dueña de su odio y reencor, era todo menos una muchacha de piedra.

- **¿Estamos hablando de la misma Sakura Haruno? **- preguntó y su madre lo miró como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia.

- **Tu prima ha cambiado mucho desde que te fuiste. Ennia tuvo que pasar el último año de su vida en la clínica, con cuidados intensivos, porque Sakura debía ir al instituto. Estuvo a punto de reprobar un año porque su libreta de asistencia tenía demasiados espacios en blanco.**

**"Naturalmente que yo la invité a vivir conmigo, para que no se quedara sola en esa casa, pero ella no quiso. Sakura estaba viviendo una especie de desafio personal y no quiso que nadie se compadeciera de ella. Cuando Ennia murió hoy en la clínica, Sakura me llamó tranquila, pero a penas la abracé se echó a llorar como una magdalena. Hubieras visto su carita, Sasuke, estaba destruida, y eso que todos esos años quiso aparentar que estaba bien"**

Sasuke estaba impresionado, no, en realidad estaba estupefacto, en el límite de la completa incredulidad. Si no fuera porque su madre dejó escapar una lágrima que se limpió con un pañuelo, Sasuke hubiera creído que lo estaba engañando.

De pronto se sintió como en otra dimensión. Arrastrado a un mundo nuevo, donde la Sakura que él había tratado de sacar imperiosamente de su vida en realidad jamás había existido. ¿Dónde estaba la concentida niña que conseguía todo con un llanto? ¿Dónde demonios había quedado su pasado, ese que lo había hecho alejarse de Konoha tantos años? ¿Acaso todo había sido un engaño de su mente?

- **Estoy mareado...**.- masculló con la voz quebrada.

- **A mi también me pone enferma pensar en todo lo que ha sufrido esa pequeña** – dijo Mikoto con los ojos vidriosos.

- **¿Dónde... dónde está ella?** - preguntó Sasuke, pensando desesperadamente que tenía que verla, porque necesitaba saber si en cuanto tuviera a Sakura enfrente ella se quitaría la mascara de chica fuerte que estaba usando y volvería a ser lo de antes.

- **Tomó un vuelo a Kyoto, allí viven los padres de Ennia **– explicó Mikoto – **Quiere arreglar el asunto del entierro con ellos, porque seguramente querrán que su hija descance en el sintio donde nació. Volverá mañana por la mañana.**

Sasuke tragó saliva, tratando de pasar una gran cantidad por su carganta que se había cerrado a cal y canto. Su madre volvió a sacar el pañuelo y se secó otra lágrima escurridiza, en tanto que su padre miraba el vacio como si quisiera aparentar reflección, pero Sasuke estaba seguro de que no había prestado atención durante todo el relato. Probablemente se sabía la historia de memoria.

A la brevedad, Mikoto consultó su reloj de pulsera y comprobando que habían pasado casi 3 horas hablando, se disculpó por no haberle ofrecido a su hijo algo de comer.

- **Cenaremos y luego te prepararé tu cama. Debes estar cansado después de tanta plática** – le dijo poniendose de pie y adoptando de nuevo su aspecto activo.

Sasuke la detuvo antes de que ella desapareciera por el humbral de la puerta.

- **Aún tengo una duda, mamá** – le dijo despacio - **¿Ennia le dijo a Sakura que su padre las avandonó?**

Mikoto se pasó una mano por su cabello, y luego negó quedamente con la cabeza.

- **Sakura no quiso preguntarselo** – agregó – **Cuando ya era evidente que la explicación de Ennia era falsa, Sakura no quiso interrogar a su madre por miedo a hacerla empeorar. No se habló de Sake nunca más en esa casa, y la carta que él le dio a Ennia la conservo yo.**

- **¿No piensas enseñársela? **- preguntó Sasuke. Su madre se estaba mentiendo donde no era conveniente que se metiera meterse, los lios familiares eran eso... familiares.

Ella pareció refleccionar.

- **Quizá lo haga** – respondió – **Cuando las cosas se calmen**.

Y Sasuke la dejó continuar con su camino. Ella se marchó a preparar la cena y él pensó que era buena idea si salía un rato a caminar, para despejar la mente de tantas ideas nuevas, o de nuevos sentimientos, porque aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, Sasuke se estaba muriendo de ganas de ver a Sakura.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho esa mañana que ese mismo día regresaría a Konoha y que además, como si fuera poco, se encontraría sentando en el sofá de la casa de sus padres pensando en Sakura Haruno con algo más que odio, él le hubiera contestado que se había vuelto loco.

No sabía que era peor. Que él estuviera allí queriendo ver a Sakura de nuevo o que ella se hubiera convertido en una mujer tranquila y que a él le perturbara la idea.

- **¿Una partida de cartas? **- le interrumpió su padre como si nada, dandole un codazo en las costillas.

Sasuke lo miró sorprendido de que estuviera tan tranquilo, cuando él tenía una maraña gigantesca en la cabeza. Mañana cuando tuviera a Sakura frente a frente...

No tenía idea de que haría.

.

.

.

* * *

Continuará!


End file.
